


The mysterious Agent

by jiilly



Series: Sentiment of the Holmes Brothers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Mycroft, Jealous Sherlock, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft IS the British Government, Protective Mycroft, Secret Identity, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Violin, Some Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiilly/pseuds/jiilly
Summary: " Sherlock, it's only the beginning. The person who can help us to stop Moriarty is Emilia so Brother dear let her go, it may kill us both deep inside but please let her do this for our own children at least". Sherlock didn't say anything at all and stare at the woman, who is a couple of feet away from them. it may be the last time they'll be seeing her alive  but they don't have a choice and let their beloved do the most dangerous part of the government's plan. This is only the beginning but it's not the end......see what's going to happened next. Is Sherlock going to stop Moriarty in the end? or he needs help?? find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue flash back**

People wouldn’t understand what I’ve gone through, my life was so complicated that I have doubts, insecurity and discouragement, the pain that I have felt the day I lost both of my parents was too much to bear so I forcefully learn for myself that I cannot let my emotions affect me too much which it leads me to become a cold heartless assassin (agent) of Russian and Germany government. My uncle, Timothy Richardson wasn’t fond of my choice of a life style because he knew quite well, I have build myself a career, where everyone knows me as “the Black Rose Phantom”, he keeps his tabs on me after I accidently knew he is the director of MI6 of the British government*puff* we argue sometimes the choice I made until one horrible day, I got stuck with the problem with Russian government.

Rumors has it that I killed one of their politicians who I despise the most, he’s name is Andrew Matt. The bloody man wanted me to marry him so desperately, he has research my family background to whom I am related too, he knew quite well my family is one of the powerful family in England but one night, they found him dead at his mansion. Everyone thought, I killed him but they’ve misunderstand the situation itself. I did everything in my power to fix the problem, making a solution those stressful days until I couldn’t handle the problem no more so I didn’t have a choice that time but to call my uncle for help, it did take a while for the British Government to accept the fact that I Emilia Richardson needs help the niece of Timothy Richardson.

I surely hate the reality but one day help came, my uncle call me from the unknown number and assure me that MI5 and MI6 will investigated it but in exchange I need to resign as an agent/assassin from Russian and Germany governments. At first I don’t particularly like the idea but in the end I accepted it because I was so tired of politician bastards whose doesn’t respect a woman at all so with no feeling regret my uncle send his jet straight away to come and get me without interruption.

I remember on the cold night, the Russian government wasn’t pleased of my resignation as their one of the top assassins. They couldn’t force me to stay nor touch me at all because they know quite well who is my uncle, what choice they have? For all the years of doing their dirty work, I was finally free. I was only 15 that time. I merely look behind me when I step inside the jet, I just keep look forward that night till I end up in London safely.

Though my career as an assassin/agent didn’t end there, a couple of weeks since I starting to live here in London, my uncle have talk to me to come and work for MI5 and MI6 as an undercover agent/field agent. I don’t mind at all so I accepted it BUT a few years later until I was only 26 years old, I finally met my boss and my uncle’s THE British government itself Mycroft Holmes. At first I didn’t even care about him at all, I just did my job but Mr. Holmes has his eyes on me ever since we met, the day my uncle introduce me to him as Britain’s top agents. It was quite strange for a man that everyone calls him “the Iceman” which I strangely heard of that from everyone in the agency ever since I start working for both of the MI’s. Throughout the years past, unexpectedly my life just dramatically change, when I unexplained involve myself between the two Holmes brothers.

**Back to the present**

**Third person pov**

The life at Baker street was so peaceful, so content that the famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes has a feeling something will happened between good and bad until his flat mate John Watson snapped him out from his mind palace because he’s brother was sitting on the couch calmly, waiting for him to say something.

“Brother of mine, what do I owe of your visit for?” Sherlock asked coolly. Mycroft rolled his eyes and gave him a blank expression,” Well Sherlock there’s an emergency state business that _we_ need to attend along with John right now brother dear. _She_ has come back from her duties since we last saw her two years ago so now we all need to go at Scotland Yard, Detective Inspector Lestrade is waiting for us there” Sherlock deduce his brother carefully, as for John he just raised his eyebrow curiously.

A few seconds of silence between the three gentlemen, finally Sherlock groaned annoyed, he couldn’t read his elder brother well since he was hiding something from him.” What for Mycroft?? What state of business we needed to attend for at Scotland Yard?” the elder Holmes sighed annoyingly. He truly wished Emilia would have been here with him to tell his younger sibling to suck it up and move though he cannot spoil the surprise until John cut in the tension between the brothers” Sherlock, if Mycroft is saying this is something important we need to attend, we surely need to go now” John said calmly out of nowhere. Sherlock look at his best friend expressionless and sighed in defeat,” Fine let’s go then” without waiting for Mycroft and John saying anything in return, Sherlock just step out of the door with his infamous scarf on and trench coat.

Mycroft sighed in relief and step out of the room just behind his younger brother along with John …….well this is going to be a long day.

*time skip*

Sherlock, John and Mycroft were sitting inside the conference room in Scotland Yard with Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade along with Sally Donavan and Anderson, discussing about James Moriarty though the tension inside the room started to change incredible fast into a heavy one since they talk in a deep discussion about the consulting criminal. Mycroft start to get irritated towards his younger brother, when Greg suggest they need to plan something fast before Moriarty’s man start to make their move but Sherlock denied it and told the Inspector that it’s best for them to wait because after all Moriarty is an intelligent criminal.

“You do know quite well Brother dear that the Director of MI6 is waiting for my approval to send one of our best top agents out there to make our move” Mycroft said in a plain calm tone.

Sherlock turned sharply to look at his brother with his eyebrow raised suspiciously, he already deduced Mycroft fast enough to know what he meant..... _’He is going to send her’_ and Sherlock doesn’t want that at all even his own brother too.

“It isn’t necessary to send her there _brother dear_ , it’s far too dangerous to confront Moriarty’s men even Moran so it’s best to wait”

Mycroft’s glared at Sherlock and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the frustration building inside his chest even John himself just stayed quiet even Sally and Anderson.

“This is a national Importance Sherlock, we cannot ignore this any longer besides _my dear_ you can come in now” Mycroft said softly out of nowhere.

Mycroft turn to look at the mysterious woman, who is standing calmly at the doorway with a file on her left hand. The three gentlemen turn their gazes at the beautiful woman surprisingly and stayed quiet for a while, observing her carefully up and down except sally, she just rolled her eyes and Sherlock didn’t even deduce her, he just smiled softly at her which John did not missed it.

“Forgive me to intrude your conversation everyone but I came here for the Holmes Brothers since they needed this file urgently” the mysterious beautiful woman said coolly. John cleared his throat instantly to snapped Greg and Anderson out of their dazes towards the woman and felt embarrassed, when he knew the woman caught him staring also.

Mycroft rolled his eyes even Sherlock cause they both knew quiet well that all the men inside the room was affected to _her_ charms and beauty After all they couldn’t help it how beautiful she is with her long auburn hair and forest green eyes although on the same damn time it annoys the hell out of them, they didn’t like how Greg especially Anderson staring at her like a piece of meat so they’ve to get this meeting over as soon as possible.

“It’s okay _darling_ , you are just in time for the important part” Mycroft said calmly.

The woman smiled in relief and approached both of the Holmes brothers, she stood in the middle between them, she turn to look at everyone even John and finally introduce herself “I apologize for my lateness but I am Emilia Richardson Holmes, I’m Mycroft’s wife and Sherlock’s sister in law. It’s all nice to meet you”.

_I don’t know why everyone is so shocked, when they knew the truth that Mycroft Holmes the British Government himself is indeed married to me and Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective is my brother in law. I particularly understand from other people’s point of view that the Holmes Brothers are cold hearted persons, who doesn’t feel a single emotions at all which anyone seeing them as robot machines but in realistic both of them are still a human being, just when they are doing their jobs well….. they are like that. They can’t help it after all the Holmes Brothers are intelligent men, it’s part of them and that’s where drama begins…….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Emilia pov**

The room grew quiet again, when I introduce myself to everyone. I instantly gaze at Mycroft questioningly but my husband just send me his cocky smirk, as for Sherlock, he just smirked amusedly. Both of the Holmes Brothers find this rather fascinating though they knew very well I am not particularly find it hilarious. I rolled my eyes furiously and cleared my throat to snap everyone out of their bloody daze.

“Mycroft I won’t waste my time to stay here darling because the _children_ is asking for me so I needed to go back at _Baker Street_ since I left them there with Mrs. Hudson and Jake” I murmured dryly, immediately both of the brothers gradually doesn’t say anything at all but if you look closely at them, you’ll manage to see their gazes turn soft a little bit.

“I’m sorry Darling. I know your schedule is tight as mine, Forgive me for not realizing. We both know we didn’t expect the turn of events so please let’s proceed what we need to discuss”

There I start telling the details to everyone, what I have discovered about Moriarty’s secret plans two years ago, the time I was an undercover agent after Sherlock have fallen from Reichenbach case. Yes I used another identity as Rose Lovingly that everyone knows her as the Consulting criminal James Moriarty’s girlfriend or secretary. It may be weird seeing your brother in-law fake his own death in front of you but I keep my tabs secretly where he was for Mycroft won’t worry too much. Until I told the part that Moran help me escape from Paris to fake my death as Rose lovingly which it makes Sherlock, Lestrade and Mycroft clearly stare at me in disbelief. The only part of a reason I could tell them is I have help Sebastian Moran escape from Russian government in the past for some unknown purposes. Very clearly he didn’t want to tell me the situation, I respect his part of his privacy though on the same time I have been protecting his family for specifically reasons ever since then so in the end he’s been keeping an eye on me to protect me from Moriarty’s goons and conforming me what is their next move, pretty much he’s an undercover assassin for now.

“It might not be believable to you all but Moran has been undercover ever since he met Moriarty. He told me once it’s best to stay undercover for now because he owed me a huge debt. I believe it’s best for you to check your email Mycroft, Moran has already send you an important email to your account” I said in a plainly tone.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow then nodded in understanding. Anyways I diligently gave one of the files to DI Lestrade, Mycroft even Sherlock for them to see the list of the names from the people who is Moriarty’s goons, the victims who got murdered for past years, locations, business deals and the plans. Thanks to Moran he managed to give me this before I escape from Moriarty’s grasp, at least James haven’t not suspected it _yet_ although he’ll know soon I am his supposedly dead girlfriend who betrayed him and still alive. The three gentlemen particularly gaze at me sharply and was shocked what I have given them, they wouldn’t believe it what I really did discover while I’m with Moriarty those times.

“Bloody hell” Greg murmured. Sally and Anderson curiously go beside their boss and looked at me in shocked, when they’ve read the file.

“You are a brilliant woman but how did you get all of this information so quick?” Sherlock asked curiously while John is reading the files that Sherlock has.

“Easy _dear_ brother, Moran helped me and we both hacked James networks. We investigate some of his analysis. Turns out it’s huge. You did destroyed some of them around the world but there’s billions of them so what I did is print every names, locations, business deals and his plans. Jim may be a consulting criminal but he doesn’t know that the British Government Wife has a huge reputation that everyone calls me the “ _the black rose phantom_ ” or “ _The ice Queen_ ”. I may be killing my enemies without emotions but I do care for their families especially. It’s best to left them unsaid although on the same time they need to keep their guard up because their own family knows very well one of their family members is part of them”

“Yes that’s true my dear. That’s why the MI6 doesn’t tell the agent’s family when he or she died in honor to protect their own country. Now it may be require the MI5 will research all of this names to where they were, there’s a huge possibility Lia that you are needed to help our technician though Brother dear you are also needed along with Doctor Watson”

“For what brother mine..? We both know quite well that Emil needs some assistance because she’s,-“I cut Sherlock off from his mid-sentence, I didn’t want anyone knowing that I am mostly pregnant again,” Boys not now, we’ll talk about this later back at Baker Street anyways Inspector I want the police force to stay alert around London or anywhere in England. MI5 and MI6 is on alert too, the security of the royal family has level up since I’ve confirmed them a few hours ago before I came here Mycroft, it’s best for all of us too to stay on our guards for our safety” both of the brothers gave me their ghostly smile.

“Consider it done Mrs. Holmes and I will confirm you the details if we discover something suspicious” Greg said calmly.

“Thank you Inspector that would be lovely”

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

As we arrive in front of the door of 221B at Baker street, Mycroft and Sherlock were the first one to get in then John and I, talking lowly to one another but in mid half stepped we all stopped because the door of 221A instantly opened, the first one to get out was our children then Mrs. Hudson behind the twins in distressed.

“Maman, Papa! Welcome back” the twins said unison. I smiled softly and kneed to give them a proper hug.

“Hello Olivia and Ethan, how’s my lovely babies?” kissing Olivia’s curly brown hair and Ethan’s auburn hair.

“We are good Maman, we help Mrs. Hudson’s cook” both of the Holmes twins said unison. I smiled proudly and kiss their forehead adoringly. I let them approach their own fathers to greet them

“Hello Mrs. Hudson”

“Hello my dear how’s your day so far?” I smiled tiredly and sighed while we both were going upstairs at Sherlock’s flat.

“I’m fine so far Mrs. H, just I feel a little bit tired” I looked behind my shoulder, watching John along with our children also their father.

“Oh is there something wrong Lia dear?” she asked concerned.

I cleared my throat” No Mrs. H I’m good”

The children got inside the living room while Mrs. H straightly goes at the kitchen to start making a tea for all of us. Sherlock, John sat down on their chairs. Mycroft and I sat down in one of the single chairs.

“So Lia, what wrong? You look rather pale” Sherlock asked concern. I rolled my eyes and felt irritated towards my _second_ husband.

“As the matter of fact darling, I’m bloody _tired_! I have a rather long day at Buckingham palace. I surely didn’t get any rest since I just came back from the bloody mission” I said sarcastically.

“Umm…you can sleep at my room love, it might help you” Sherlock said unexpected softly.

“I will love, at least you know how to take good care of me while your older brother is still busy with his work” I murmured bluntly. Mycroft raised his eyebrow at me and shrugged.

“You do know well darling, I need to see your reports” Sherlock rolled his eyes” Brother dear, you also do know quite well Lia is pregnant once again after all she’s our wife. we need to take good care of her” John stared at me dumbfounded and gape.

“Y-you are married to Sherlock too Emilia?” John stuttered in shock.

“Indeed she is John she married us both because of sibling rival. She couldn’t take it anymore while Sherlock and I were fighting over her so here she is Mrs. Emilia Richardson Holmes” Mycroft said dramatically.

“She could have chosen me Brother because I have the Holmes features that she ever wanted” Sherlock sneered towards Mycroft. Goodness here we go again.

“Brother of mine you should know better than that. Lia doesn’t care about the appearance, she cared more about the person’s personality” Mycroft said dryly.

“Okay that’s enough boys. Both of you are acting childish in front of your own children” I said annoyed. Both of the Holmes Brothers turn to look at Olivia and Ethan, who is just giggling at their fathers.

“Are they always like this Emilia? Acting like children” John murmured lowly.

“You have no idea John. It’s always been like this especially Christmas day. Their own children find it rather amusedly since their own father is arguing something stupid” I said to John with a smirk. The doctor looks at me sympathy.

“I know what you mean Emilia, living with Sherlock for almost three years has been a challenge one but I accepted it how he is” I smiled softly and chuckled.

“Yes it is indeed John”

The children approached Mrs. H and helped her with the tea while John and I just watch the Holmes Brothers argued back and forth once again about me especially a case that Mycroft has some files with him. It went over a few minutes, when I couldn’t not take it anymore I immediately snapped at both of them without saying any curse words.

“ **MYCROFT AND SHERLOCK HOLMES THAT’S BLOODY ENOUGH, if you both can’t act as an adult, you both have to go outside and argue like a married couple so please be my guest. I need rest while I am going to fill John what the bloody case is** ” I growled furiously at the brothers.

The children just ignore the commotion around them while Mrs. H just giggling. The eldest Holmes pout while the youngest Holmes sulk. I sighed tiredly, I surely need some rest” Anyways people, I’m gonna take my leave and retire now. Mycroft fill John along with Sherlock about the case. Olivia and Ethan behave okay darlings, if you ever need me I’ll be at your daddy’s room” everyone nodded while the children hugged me and sat down once more beside Mrs. Hudson.

I walk down the hall and go to Sherlock’s room. I fall instantly asleep, when my head touched the cushions although before darkness takes me completely, I felt someone wrap his arms around me and whispered something softly in a low voice at my left ear. There he let me go and the darkness takes over me without knowing what’s happening around me.

**Third person**

The Holmes brother’s is still arguing about the case now since the elder Holmes filled John along with the younger Holmes, what’s happening.  
“You do know very well Brother dear, I won’t get out of the country since Lia came back so what’s the point of getting away? Plus John has to look after Mary along with their daughter” Sherlock growled annoyed. Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I am aware of the situation Brother mine but we need to do our part of the bloody job so that our own wife wouldn’t stress more of this turn of events about Moriarty” Mycroft said coldly.

John remained silent, observing the brothers quietly until unexpected both of the children murmured lowly for everyone to hear what they will say” Papa, there’s a man with mama at the bed, he’s whispering to her about something” the twins said in unison. They’ve deduced this without missing beat to it, Right there everyone move and go straight to Sherlock’s room, John was stunned ‘how the twins deduced it when the door was literally close?’.

Sherlock opened his bedroom and saw Emilia’s sleeping form soundly but what caught his attention, he saw a letter written both in Mycroft and his name even Emilia’s at the bedroom side table. Constantly the brothers deduced it, they check it if it’s safe or it will cost harm but they saw nothing particularly. It’s just a normal letter.

“It’s best you to stay for the night Mycroft, the children can sleep at John’s old room. John call Mary and tell her you’ll be on your way, We’ll talk about this letters tomorrow” Sherlock said calmly, Mycroft just nodded agreeing with his brother for only this time, John called Mary and told her he’ll be coming now.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow, just don’t argue loudly both of you” John stare at both of the Holmes Brothers sternly then he was gone. Mrs. Hudson excuse herself, telling the boys to get some rest, as for the children they are already in bed since Mrs. Hudson already help the twins.

The flat fell into silent once more, both of the Holmes Brothers gaze to one another for a quite a while. Thinking some theory about the letters but a female voice snapped them both off from their thoughts,” It was Sebastian Moran who needed to send those letters to us darlings. It’s time to make our move Sherlock” both of the brothers turn to look at Emilia, who is standing there at the hallway in nothing but only black lace lingerie on with an open blue robe.

“What for Lia?” the brothers stare at her questioningly. Emilia smirk then approached the brothers, she sway her hips seductively, tempting both of the boys. “It means Sherlock we will confront Moriarty soon but on the other side of that with a new criminal, lingering in our midst” Mycroft stare at her sternly,“ I have a feeling Moran has told you more than that my dear” Emilia sighed and sit on Sherlock’s lap.

“Yes he told me something I won’t forget this time” Emilia murmured softly,” What is?” Mycroft ask calmly, Emilia stare blankly at him and said an unexpected words that the brothers tensed about it” _Sooner darling, the war between Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes will be stopped because you are the key_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Holmes Brothers were surprised to hear, what Emilia just told them a few seconds ago which it makes the eldest and the youngest Holmes go to their mind palace to see what Sebastian Moran means? Emilia sigh, she certainty knew this will bound to happened. It may be take some time for the brothers to snap out of their mind palace so it’s a cue for Emilia to just stand up without eagerly disturbing Sherlock and approached the files, where she left them on the table until she overly heard Mycroft standing up behind her, approaching her then gently wrapped his arms around her curvy waist.

Mycroft may not be the man of words but he just take action to let Emilia see, what he’s touch means. He kissed her neck softly first and nipped those soft skin of hers making Emilia gasped quietly, Mycroft smirked wickedly about how affected his wife is with one touch from him though the younger Holmes have to interrupt the sexual tension around the room between his brother and their wife.

“It may be wise, if we start talking about what Moran means Brother mine and Lia. It require mostly our attention” Sherlock said calmly although on the same time he was definitely felt the urge to kiss Lia like what Mycroft did.

The British Government sighed annoyingly, he turn around while he didn’t not let go of Emilia. On the same time she too turn around but let Mycroft wrapped his strong arms around her,” Yes it is dear, it concerns me that I am obviously am the key or should I say needed to stop Moriarty **_but_** we cannot let the consulting criminal **_know_** of my true identity cause I’ve heard he is very, let just say afraid of me since he doesn’t know the actual identity of the black rose phantom, the fact I heard from anyone around me is in the criminal world rumor has it, it’s either a woman or a man. It’s true I intimidated my enemies first although I won’t misjudge them instantly because after all in the end I wipe their existence away from this realm, Mycroft if I were you I prefer to wait for their next move. I know you surely wanted this to be over with though I gradually advice you don’t play a dangerous game. Whatever you are planning it won’t work this time, the game of what the consulting criminal is playing might be carefully sensible since he knew who I am” Emilia said dryly.

Mycroft instantly frowned at this even Sherlock tried to hide his excitement though he mostly failed cause Emilia can see through him like in a plain view “I cannot let the consulting criminal run around London Lia, It’s too dangerous for our own children to be here. It is wise for them to stay at mummy while we confront **_whosoever_** we are up against” Emilia flatly stared at Mycroft in a manner that the Holmes Brothers haven’t seen the kind of expression saying _‘don’t be ridiculous! You are the one who let go the bloody consulting criminal so don’t fuck with me or play innocent with me’_ look.

“It’s a good plan for our children to stay at Mummy and Daddy Holmes for a while although on the same time it’s risky, my only reason is James knows I am your wife Mycroft except I am also Sherlock’s.  What is the most important is he doesn’t know my real identity _yet_ so it’s best for both of you come up with a solution while I am going to look after the children” she replied in a plainly tone.

Mycroft rubbed his temple in frustration, Emilia is going to be death of him, “As you wish darling. I cannot promise anything what our own superiors what they have in mind so I rather let the Queen knows it first before it spread like fire” this makes Sherlock gave his brother a smug look, “Oh brother dear, our wife isn’t working like a goldfish. She works more faster than a normal human average, Lia has it already done before she arrived at Scotland Yard this morning, you should be proud of her” Mycroft turn to stare at their wife in awe though on the same time annoyed at Sherlock because he deduce it instantly before him.

“Well darling you make my job easier than I ever thought. What is her Majesty answer then about the turn of events around London?” the elder Holmes was quite curious the encounter between the Queen and his wife well _their_ wife which Emilia smile at him innocently,” it wasn’t an easy subject to mention it to the Queen Mycroft. I have informed HRM everything, one thing she kind of disapproved that the MI send me where the consulting criminal location is since I told her majesty I am pregnant once more despite being dead on the field, the queen is happy I am back safely. The most important part of the conversation, she granted me permission that _we_ stop Moriarty. Sherlock _she_ knows you are the only one can stop him besides me so it’s best we all work together I have the original letters that the queen already signed for me, Her majesty gave me two actually. One for you Mycroft and one for me, this letter confirmed that the Queen has been informed everything who is the national threat towards the crown and granted Mycroft and I her informed consent even Sherlock Holmes to stop the Consulting criminal as soon as possible. It will require our presence soon with the secretary of state and both of the directors of the MI’s along with the Queen and his highness the duke of Edinburgh at Palace of Westminster on this upcoming Friday” right there the younger Holmes smiled in a sarcastic way.

“In the end Brother dear, you’ve work to do” Sherlock murmured bluntly. The elder Holmes snorted mockingly and glare at his brother,” I wouldn’t mind Sherlock. It’s my job after all” Mycroft snapped sarcastically.

Emilia rolled her eyes. There’s fifty percent chance the Holmes Brothers might slightly will argue to one another or choke each other.” Sherlock don’t start with your bloody comments again, I don’t have time for both of you for your childish argument. Now compared we have so much to discuss it may be best we take our rest, tomorrow I have to pass by my uncle at MI6. It required my presence for something international meeting between England and _Russia”_ she said in a disgust tone, that’s where the brothers stare constantly sharply at her in question.

“It seems you feel uncomfortable with your presence in those kind of meetings my dear” Mycroft said softly, Sherlock stare at Emilia in understanding with those soft blue green eyes of his “I heard from Timothy the incident between the Russian government official and you love” Emilia bit her lip then look away from them,” they still accuse me for the death of that bloody bastard” she said in disgust tone.

The conversation may not continue but the Holmes brothers just at least comfort their wife, the way they let her see that they truly deeply care and love her…..until something unexpected happened.

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Emilia pov**

The next few days was kind of slow for me ever since I came back from my mission, Sherlock nor Mycroft doesn’t let me get out of their sight even if I were needed at the office for some emergency meeting which it annoys the hell out of me because the only reason they both gave me is _I’m pregnant_.

It is obvious they are like this whenever I’m either ill, hurt especially pregnant. Too overprotective for my taste though on the same time I don’t pretty much mind. As I occupy my time at the office with Mycroft, I felt a vibrated from my right pocket on my trousers.

I manage to get my I-phone while I was delicately filing some important papers in hand, I stare on the screen whose in the heavens may texting me while I’m bloody busy until I saw the name…it’s one and only from my second husband _‘Darling come ASAP here in Barth’s. I need your help – SH’_ right there I groaned annoyed. I know recently Mycroft was staring at me with his eyebrow raised questioningly.

“It’s Sherlock, he wanted me to go at Barth’s for some important matters so I’m going with Jake if that’s makes you feel better darling” I murmured slyly. Mycroft gave me his neutral look but if you see his eyes, he was completely amused of the whole ordeal.” Go on my dear, I know how Sherlock wants to see you that badly especially you’ve been with me for past days to avoid for getting kidnapped or hurt. Take a break then come back here, also don’t forget this file since he’s been asking for it” I just nodded and approached him, I grabbed the files from his desk then swiftly was in front of him. I leaned to kiss him goodbye but Mycroft has other plans in mind.

He just let me sit on his lap and dreadfully kiss me aggressively, giving me a hint that he truly needs me back here in the office to either help him with paper work or keep him company. I return the kiss and desperately cling to him although we didn’t last long cause Mycroft step back a little to let me breath some air, he run his long beautiful fingers through my hair and occasionally told me something rather unexpected “ _Don’t’ make me wait long for you here my love, I know Sherlock felt the sexual tension between the three of us, it’s best I want to be the first one to be inside you. Please come back soon_ ”

I don’t know what just happened but I stayed motionless while staring at my husband blankly. “I shall do my best darling” Mycroft give me his most sweet smile that no one from the outside world even his own family have seen it” thank you my love” because after all he is the iceman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Christmas to you all, i'm sorry i'm late to post this chapter. Hope you like it :) also it's okay to suggest something or anything what you've in mind.....i'm free to read anything.....

**Chapter 4**

I walk inside the morgue and knew that John is mostly with Sherlock right now along with Dr. Molly Hooper. I may not have met the pathologist but Mycroft have filled me some information about his little brother supposed to be acquaintances throughout the years I wasn’t in London those times. Problem is Miss Molly Hooper or the people whom he considered _as friends he mostly care for_ doesn’t know Sherlock is already married which I knew he would always tell me ‘ _I don’t have friends Lia_ ’. Yes people will always say Sherlock is married to his work but look at the reality in front of you, in the end he is married to me and has a daughter with.

He may not be a perfect husband like Mycroft though both of the brothers are considered to be a great father towards the twins. Anthea and Jake were gradually surprised, when the Holmes Brothers impregnate me on the same day. It was kind of complicated situation those times since the brother’s fall in love with the same woman on the same time. They didn’t even care what the society say even think because what is the most important for them is they truly care only for my own honor and safety especially our own children.

It literally changed the brother’s lives when Olivia and Ethan was born, I wouldn’t say they’ve became soft to any other people, just the brothers become more opened towards me even especially when we are alone. I manage to be patient towards the brother’s calmly but thank goodness I handle them good as I can. Despite being irritated towards the elder and the younger Holmes or be offended, both haven’t insult me nor comment that I’m one of the goldfish group. The reason…well I don’t exactly know at least, _not yet_ but they’ve let me stay by their side even the worst days of their lives or a good one.

As I slightly wait for Sherlock to be done deducing the body, John saw me standing on the corner with a calm composure and greet me warmly. “Emilia! Good to see you again. How are you?” I smiled at the doctor softly,” Hey John, I’m just fine. I got a message from Sherlock to come here immediately”

John shrugged and hesitate to tell something until Sherlock approached us with a genuinely smile of his,” Hello _darling_ , I never thought you would come since you’ve been helping my brother with paper work” I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“I am doing some important paper work Sherlock all the time. What is the true meaning of this for me to come here? I know you are busy with a case from Inspector Lestrade” I retort. Sherlock sighed and wrapped his arms on my waist gently in front of Molly, who has been frowning at Sherlock especially me because you know the consulting detective never make skin contact with any humans although John is amusedly staring at us too, enjoying the show.

“I called you here for you to get out from Mycroft’s office. It’s been four days darling and it isn’t healthy for you and the babies, you need a fresh air. I know Mycroft wouldn’t mind for you to come with me for a while since Jake is waiting for you outside Barth’s” Sherlock replied calmly. I give him a soft smile and kissed his cheek while I heard someone inhale sharply behind John.

“Fine Sherlock but let your brother know, where we are because I have a feeling he would stalk us again with that bloody CCTV” Sherlock shrugged and nodded in understanding.

“As you wish _my darling_ ” Sherlock replied softly. Right there the Pathologist makes herself known and introduce herself forcedly to me,” Hello I’m Molly Hooper and you are?” there I turn to look at John who just sheepishly shrugged,” I’m Emilia _Holmes_ nice to meet you doctor Molly Hooper” I replied politely while Sherlock is still beside me with his arm wrapped around me, busy texting Mycroft. Molly stare at me in shocked when she heard I called myself a Holmes, goodness that the second time in a week everyone is surprise.

“Um Emilia _Holmes_ , are you,-??” She asked awkward. I knew instantly she still has a crush towards Sherlock. Oh goodness darling, why haven’t you pointed out that you are married. I look down at Sherlock’s left hand and see he is wearing his wedding ring. I may not open my mouth to answer the question but Sherlock beat me to it to answered Molly in an obvious tone,” Yes Molly this is my and Mycroft wife. it’s a long story though it is wise for you to keep this for yourself because we don’t want Moriarty to know she’s also mine so Molly have a good afternoon” Sherlock turn around and walk away while he didn’t let me go, he too drag me along with him, before we literally left the doctor, I send Molly a sympathy look and John say his goodbyes to Molly.

When we were out of the door and John behind us, the ex-army doctor scold my second husband,” You do know quite well Sherlock that is definitely rude and now Molly will hate Emilia for nothing” John hissed quietly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed annoyingly.

“She needs to know the truth that I am also Emilia’s husband. Everyone who is close to Mycroft and I will eventually know the truth so what’s the point John? My brother and I haven’t taken off the wedding ring ever since Lia left us” Sherlock replied dryly.

“So? Molly is your friend Sherlock, she helped you when you faked your own death and that’s the way you bloody repay her??!!” John said annoyingly. Oh goodness not this two too. Sherlock ignore John’s tone.

“I may be harsh to everyone John but I do appreciate Molly’s help on the same time she needs to know the truth because I don’t want to hurt her more than she ever thought” John huffed in frustration and snorted, “You should,-“right there I intervene their conversation in irritation,” Look both of you are arguing like a married couple too! Goodness. Sherlock I want you to apologize the next time you see Molly and John please cool down. Sherlock is right besides being harsh towards Molly everyone will know the truth eventually so it’s best for her to know first before Inspector Lestrade and the rest. Mrs. Hudson knows our marriage for years, it took her a while to recognition what is happening around her until the twins was born four years ago so now we’ll see what Doctor Hooper’s next step. Give her some time boys”

The boys didn’t say anything anymore, when we got inside the Jaguar. I may still feel in denial that I married both of the Holmes Brothers but Sherlock and Mycroft always reminding me no matter what happens, they’ll always be there for me even through hardship and good times. This is going to be a long day for me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

It was four in the afternoon I received a text from Mycroft that he is already at Baker Street, waiting for Sherlock and I to come home although our children is at Mummy and daddy Holmes for tonight so mostly we’ve time for each other. Great I have a feeling that the brothers will ravish me quite a lot at Sherlock bedroom tonight. I shivered the thought of that quite frankly though Sherlock caught me there cause he just give me his knowing smirk.

I bit my lip and look away. When we drop John at his and Mary house, Jake took the route to Baker Street. We didn’t start a conversation although the atmosphere between Sherlock and I were intense. I usually manage ignore the bloody sexual tension before but now I need both Mycroft and Sherlock. I wanted to get away from Sherlock before it’s too late whether it’s a good timing or not.

I surely prefer to stay calmly although my body is betraying me. I swallowed nervously then ignore the way my husband is staring at me with delated pupils or should we called it lust. “Don’t tempt me too much Sherlock, we are not gonna start a game. You do know very well your Brother is waiting for us back at Baker Street” I said plainly, mentally I was battling myself not to hump Sherlock here in the back of the bloody car.

Sherlock smirk amusedly,” Are you going to succeed to resist me my love? I doubt it though because I can see your pupils is fully delated and the way your breathing is different too” he murmured in rich sexy deeper baritone voice of his, I bit my lip and avoiding making skin contact with Sherlock. Goodness I am definitely screwed.

“I will succeed darling so please behave” Sherlock gave me his smug look, he come closer playfully to me then he caressed my tights. Fuck he’ll fucking teased me here now???! Out of luck, we stop in front of Baker Street, I sighed in relief, giving Jake a small smile. “You can go home Jake, come back here tomorrow in the morning” he smiled and nodded,” I’ll see you Mrs. Holmes” Sherlock and I step out of the car then didn’t waste any more time we just instantly at the flat, starting to kiss one another until we heard a cleared throat behind me which I instinctively turn around. Sherlock and I saw Mycroft sitting on John’s chair with a calm composure.

“Hello brother mine and love, I suppose an entertainment will start in front of me” Mycroft said with a neutral expression. My face split with a shit eating grin then approached the elder Holmes, swaying my hips seductively,” Oh darling we are only starting, isn’t it Sherlock dear?” the younger Holmes hum in approval, he approached me standing behind me and wrap his arms around me.

“It might as well, getting us all dirty so it’s best we take this privately” I said in my own usual innocent tone to intimate the boys. Mycroft exhale sharply, letting his cold ice-man demeanor fall apart into place.

“As you wish love” Mycroft replied hoarsely. Sherlock smirk coyly, he knew very well he’s brother won’t even reject my request since they haven’t touch me for two years long except the last time I seen them.

The three of us move to Sherlock’s room and then in a long time I finally felt I am home.

**_Out of nowhere_ **

_“It isn’t a wise choice to kidnap the Holmes Richardson princess. You do know the consequences right?” the mysterious young woman said slyly._

_The middle age man smirk devilishly then turn to look at the young lady,” I know my dear but we just need to give the Holmes brothers a message that the people whom they care for will be in danger eventually. Moriarty wants to let Sherlock Holmes know that this game isn’t a game no more so it’s time to make our move”_

_The young lady sighed and nodded in understanding,” As you wish but if Emilia Holmes discover about this, she’ll hunt us down”_

_The middle age man smirked falter a little bit and knit his eyebrows together questioningly,” What has to do it with Sherlock Holmes? She’s only an agent, Mycroft Holmes pawn. She doesn’t have a power like the Holmes Brothers” he replied bluntly. Now it was the young mysterious woman turn to give her companion a smirk._

_”You really don’t know whose Emilia Richardson Holmes aren’t you because it would be shame if you don’t know who she truly is, If I were you I wouldn’t underestimated the Holmes nor the Richardson clan, I heard from our alliance that she isn’t an inferior nor a lowest rank in the midst of the British Government, she has a higher position beside the ice man who we all know he is the British Government. The only thing I can tell, she’s something we cannot go against” She said in sarcasm._

_The middle age man just seriously don’t know this woman whom his companion is saying hence he can see, she was telling the truth so the only thing he can do is get some more information about who is Emilia Holmes._

_“Okay my dear, can you make it clear for me what you’ve or our own alliances have possibly witness about Mrs. Holmes?”_

_“Frankly what I or we heeded mostly is that if someone has come against Emilia Holmes, it would be the biggest mistake you ever done in your whole very life because rumor has it if you ever across Emilia Holmes, “ **the Black Rose phantom** ” will definitely hunt you down with no mercy since no one particularly don’t know who this person might be, people say it’s either a man or a woman. Whomever this person might be, she or he ain’t won’t be kind towards you. The last time I heard about Jim Moriarty, he have already encounter Emilia without delay what happened well the Black Rose Phantom destroyed all of his networks, only thing I can tell you is she or he truly works fast”_

_The middle age man felt a little edgy about what his companion have said, now he doesn’t know what he’s next move. He sighed in frustration and looked away,” Fine our first move is, let’s have more information about this Emilia Holmes after that destroy Sherlock Holmes”_

_The young mysterious woman smirked satisfied,” As you wish”_

It might be slightly shocking or scary that one of Emilia’s people was already keeping tabs on them closely and already noted what he heard from the people whom Sherlock Holmes will come against, **_the new villain_ in London**.


	5. Special Flashback Part 1

**Chapter 5 Special Flashback**

I might be considered feeling lucky today that uncle have let me go out from MI6 building. I’m totally restless for staying inside that bloody building for hours since we’ve a session a few hours ago, goodness me I couldn’t take it anymore I surely needed a break. Those kind boring meetings makes me sick and sleepy as hell.

I walk down the street slowly and felt the wind caressed my skin softly which it makes me feel relax for a while. It was definitely mostly quiet down the street for my taste since it’s only two o’clock in the afternoon though I didn’t let it bother me much until I heard someone walk closely behind me. I felt my senses heightened when this person is walking too close for my liking so I just look straightly with a poker face then wait what this stranger will do.

I have a feeling the stranger has a sinister plan to do in front of all people in central London. As I mostly stop at the stop light, I felt the stranger grabbed me roughly then point his gun on my temple. I gradually stayed calm while the people around us start screaming like a banshee. Although my instinct told me to look around first which I’m glad I did because I saw all the CCTV pointed on my direction where I was standing.

The stranger were inhaling roughly behind me, I don’t know what he was thinking of doing something but I do know he wanted some attention from certain someone or a message. What I do next I question him with my calm composure,” Sir is there a particularly reason why are you doing this?”

The man just looked down at me emotionless and smiled menacing. I clearly deduce him instantly that he’s doing this for his boss to give someone special a message because he or she wanted something,” You’ll see _darling_ , I suggest you obey me what you needed to do, am I clear?” he ask coldly. I shrugged then smirk coyly,” Sir you really don’t know who I truly am, aren’t you? I provide you to tell whomsoever your boss is that whatever he is planning it wouldn’t work because someone will hunt-him down so please run along and don’t come back here if I ever see you again” I said in a threatened tone.

The man huff and shrugged off my warnings,” Why should I listen to you? Who exactly are you then bitch?! To ordered me around!?” he said annoyed. I smirked mischievously, I didn’t replied his question though on the same time something snap on me despite being calm and ignore what he just said to me, I just turn around quickly with a speed and then kick his ass.

I knew my uncle has seen me brawl the annoying bastard who thought he’ll kill me on the spot well not on my list cause the police even the agents has approached us, arresting this bloody psychopath. Before they took him away, he screamed loudly for everyone to hear,” **Hear me out princess, it is wise to be on your guard because you are the most vulnerable precious gem that everyone wants to have even the British Government himself, if I were you don’t trust _no one!!!!_ ”** he screamed mockingly.

I approached the man who have held me hostage for a couple of hours and gave him the truly menacing coldest smile I ever give to a human being which it makes the man even the two police men who held him, just stand there paralyze in fear. I immediately replied to him in the most sarcastic tone,” _Don’t challenge me sir it isn’t wise move. Shame if you knew the truth, who I am from the beginning you wouldn’t be doing this. In the end you’ll scream within the walls of your cell”_ I turn around and avoid the man maddening screams.

I saw my uncle standing there calmly in front of Jaguar car beside him there’s a man who is taller than 6.1 is watching me with every move. I knew he was deducing me but if you see closely he was frustrated, he couldn’t read me. I smiled smugly but gave him a respectful nod cause I have a feeling he’s someone important than me and my uncle, the man just nodded in return and I turn my attention to my uncle.

“Uncle I apologize I couldn’t return back at the building on time. I clearly maintain to stay calm and don’t mock the man but he doing this because he’s boss demands something from the British Government, he used me to lure everyone out so it’s best we investigate it” my uncle give me a proud smile that I already knew swiftly the plan of the enemy.

“We’ll investigate it further my dear though Emilia I want you to meet Mr. Mycroft Holmes our boss. He was with me in the meeting when our PA’s alerted us that you are in danger” I turn to Mr. Holmes who is still has his piercing azure gaze on me. I smiled politely and stick out my hand, shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling,” Mr. Holmes sir, it’s an honor to finally meet you personally”

He shake my hands gently then return the polite smile,” the pleasure is mine Miss Richardson. I have heard your countless positive reports from everyone that you are the best agent here in Britain, her Majesty is completely proud of you my dear” I smiled softly.

“It is my job Mr. Holmes. Now uncle is there something urgency I have to do?” my uncle nodded,” Yes you do. Her majesty is requesting your presence at the Buckingham palace for tea so run along my dear. I’ll see you later at the office if it’s necessary”

I part politely towards my uncle and Mr. Mycroft Holmes then move towards my Black z06 corvette, where it parks a few feet away. I knew my own PA Jake was already there waiting for me so I enter the car and let him know where our next location would it be since the Queen is requesting my presence right now. Jake nodded in understand and drove away where my uncle even Mr. Holmes is still standing where I left them.

Goodness this is going to be a long visit I guess.

**Mycroft pov**

So that’s the infamous Emilia Richardson I have heard about. The queen does adore her very much that no one in particularly knows the truth that she’s the HM right hand grandmaster Dame commander beside his highness the Duke of Edinburgh. Although she’s also the lost great grandniece of the former King Edward VIII so in reality she’s the Queens (sue) first cousin twice remove. I would have understood why the royal family kept this a secret from the public and the British government. The only reason is they can use her as bait or what king Edward VIII previously has done in the past because he got exile from Britain. Though some of the government officials acknowledgement the truth quite carefully about this until the Queen announce it herself to some of _them_ whom she trust the most that Emilia is truly her uncle’s lost great grandniece. It may be shocking for everyone, on the same time she couldn’t get her rightful honors as a princess since Emilia’s great-grandfather got exile from England, she works hard to get her worthy honors which HM the Queen is so proud of her.

I know HM knows that her cousin or grandniece is an assassin. What happened some of the government officials whom the Queen trust will only know the truth. I may be one of them but honestly at the beginning it wasn’t an agreeable news to any of the officials it was an huge nightmare for us all except myself, I’ve directly research around in time before the Queen announce it because I met Emilia already.

As a result I stayed on my neutral calm composure hearing out what the government and cabinet officials opinions are, most it leads to argument cause some are still disagreeing others don’t. One time though one of the officials challenged the Queen out of respect, I wanted to protest that this low goldfish is disrespecting HRM the Queen but Timothy stopped me. He gave me a look _“Don’t stick your nose inside the problem now, let someone do the job”_ I huff annoyed and smooth my suite jacket.

I sat down once more, trying to hinder myself and I couldn’t. I tried to endure the rage of what I’m feeling that simple very time but it is rather difficult. I manage to stay on my calm composure, hearing out what the goldfishes beside Timothy are saying until unexpected Emilia Richardson along with HRH the Prince of Wales and HRH the duke of Edinburgh make their appearance. They stand beside the Queen quite confidently.

The Queen makes an eye contact towards Emilia first, giving her a silent message then Mrs. Richardson nodded in understanding. She just step forward and glared at Sir Jacob whom shriek in fear, he definitely knew he’s in deep trouble,” Sir Jacob in due respect, I won’t ever do that to her HRM the queen since you pledge to serve the crown. How many years _you_ serve HRM?” Emilia asked dryly. All the government officials even the cabinet official’s whom is inside the very main room of the palace Westminster has taken their silence, watching what will happen next while Mrs. Richardson is staring solemnly at Sir Jacob, He start fidgeting on his chair uncomfortably. Right there I smirk amusedly.

He hesitate to answer at first but pride was taken in the way so he said arrogantly, he knew he’ll regret it “Um fifteen years _Mrs. Richardson_ , is there a problem?” again everyone turn to look at the lost princess, she doesn’t do any quite inappropriate behavior she only gave the lowest man cold smile. I quickly point out she has the mannerism of a princess which it impressed me more towards the young lady. She just particularly stayed calmly beside the Queen along with Prince Charles and HRH prince Philip.

“I have no problem Sir Jacob. The only thing that makes me felt contempt right now is you, you definitely disrespect my own great aunt whom we all know in this very room is HRM the Queen. Not only you disrespect the Queen, the rest of the royal family also, now if I were you apologize” Emilia sneered at Sir Jacob coldly.

“What my niece is telling the truth Sir Jacob. It is wise to do what she say, you’ve already disgrace your very honor along with your family” Prince Charles replied plain calm tone.

Sir Jacob swallowed nervously then bowed apologetic at the royal family even the Queen,” I humbly apologize for challenging your majesty. I will wait for my punishment” he said gritting his own teeth together. Emilia raised her eyebrow and doesn’t comment what Sir Jacob just did. The queen immediately dismissed his presence inside the room, already confirmed him that someone will let him know what is the decision would it be. Sir Jacob got out off- the room in rage, he doesn’t even acknowledge around him then slam the door shut dramatically.

Emilia rolled her eyes and sighed in relief, she may not have the power to comment when she’s with the royal family but she does have the power amongst all the government officials I mean all of them beside myself. As the meeting was over, the queen requested me to stay behind. I don’t quiet remember what happen that day but all I knew I accepted to be knight grand cross when the queen ask me if I finally accept the knighthood and I did cause the way Emilia Richardson smile at me was the first time I start feeling sentiment towards her.


	6. Special Flashback Part 2

**Chapter 6 Special Flashback**

I might be crazy or acting like a psychopath as I’m walking the perimeter of the field where the enemy is located. I only have my two silencers on each strap belt held both of my tights and one pistol. Uncle sends me to fieldwork for Mr. Holmes, who requested it immediately that I do it because I do the job in pronto without wasting anymore time.

I zip my leather high neck jacket up and proceed to walk down the bush without getting caught until I’m hearing Jake is in fact informing me something important through my earpiece although I could hear uncle and Mr. Holmes at the background.

 **“You need to correspond something for your plan to work Lia. It might be a little bit risky and we don’t have a choice but to eliminate Sir Jacob since he betray the crown especially our queen”** Jake murmured in disgust tone.

“I know” I replied quietly. I approach the door and grabbed the handle, if It’s locked or not which I consider it isn’t lock at all, I enter the building directly without a hitched then do what my job insist me to do. After I done my tasked, I questioned Sir Jacob before I put him to slumber, as far I wanted to kill him I couldn’t by the reason of my uncles ordered me not too so I forced myself to wait the agents whom going to get this sickly low bastard.

My breathing was ragged with rage and wanted to punch someone in a gut because tonight I’ve known a secret that Sir Jacob confessed the truth in the end whose been hiding it from the British Government for very long time. It surely going to be a top secret with a tight security around the bloody files, Mr. Holmes wouldn’t be pleased the mess Sir Jacob has done. It may not be my place to enter myself to help Mr. Holmes but I do have a right to know the complicated situation since my rank, my own position within the British government is higher than the others though I’ll have to leave it to my uncle and Mr. Holmes decisions.

 **“Relax Lia, the agents are already there. I’ve let them know where is your location, it might be take a while but it’s best for you to take Sir Jacobs body with you or either stay there until they have arrived”** Jake said calmly.

I rolled my eyes annoyed,” they’ve already arrived Jake, one agent already take care of Sir Jacob although the Inspector from Scotland Yard is with them just in case one of the agents betrayed us. I’ll be on my way there at Diogenes club” I replied dryly.

**“Hmm, You’ve the important files with you right?”**

“10-4 Jake” I replied solemnly. I got inside my car and drove away from the building. It might take a while to arrive at the club so I just sighed in relief to be done with this bloody mission. Anthea was already outside of the club waiting for me when I have arrive, I park my car beside Mr. Holmes infamous Jaguar then step out outside and come near towards the infamous assistant.

I just greeted her politely with only a nod which the young woman returned the nod in respectfully. It may be silent between us but unexpectedly Anthea conform me of some news,” Lady Dame, Mr. Holmes requested your presence tomorrow at the Whitehall along with Sir Timothy, he needed your assistance this time because of the situation what Sir Jacob did, Lady Smallwood is inside Mr. Holmes office right now along with Sir Timothy so it’s best we better hurry up” Anthea said robotically. I merely pay attention to her cause we were already standing in front of Mycroft Holmes office.

“Thank you for informing me Anthea” I replied plainly. The young woman ignored my tone and opened the office door. She let me go inside the office first then her, the first person to let me see is my uncle and Lady Smallwood both of them were sitting on the chairs in front of Mycroft’s desk. As for the British Government himself is sitting behind his desk, letting me see the figure of the ice-man whom everyone in the agency is talking about.

“Lady Dame is good to see you that you’ve come out alive from the building, how is Sir Jacob’s?” Lady Smallwood asked me rather politely for my taste. I gave her a huge fake smile,” everything has gone well Lady Smallwood but of course Sir Jacob is shocked when he discover, he is definitely in a huge trouble of what he is planning to do. It may be a little bit of a work to look for him though it’s best for Mr. Holmes to see the files himself” I replied darkly.

Mycroft stood up from his chair and approached me gracefully, he stand in front of me and stare down at me with those blue eyes of his carefully. I know he already deduce me from afar but he preferred that I tell them what I did learn from the mission,” it seems Lady Dame you’ve detect some information that you rather not tell us freely. Don’t fret my dear, it’s okay to say it out loud since we are the only ones here in this very building” I look away from Mycroft and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I glance once more at the British Government with a neutral expression,” if we haven’t realized something suspicious about Sir Jacob and didn’t devise a plan, he could have killed millions of British citizen because he wanted to kill me so badly in exchange of all the people around us. I observe Sir Jacob from afar ever since the queen dismissed him from the parliament, I though it is normal for him to act like that. Embarrassed himself in front of others in the end I notice I’m one hundred percent sure something is wrong. I read the file what he comes upon something sinister plan that I myself felt horror towards Sir Jacob” my uncle raised his eyebrow,” and what is it?” he asked suspiciously.

I shook my head instantly and glance at my uncle with a blank expression,” It is best for you to read and see it for yourself uncle. I cannot say it out loud though it required my attention very serious in a manner that I surely needed to stop this criminal” I said coldly. My uncle shrugged,” Darling I know you already read the file but it’s best for us to know from you even it upset you” I grimace towards my uncle,” it doesn’t matter if I did read it or not. Uncle this file is very top secret, I wouldn’t dare to read it nor say out loud” I replied feeling irritable.

Mycroft nodded undoubtedly in most assuredly way,” She’s right Timothy, it isn’t her concern to tell us about what she learn from the plan of Sir Jacob though it considered Lady Dame will have to stay with me in a couple of days for her safety. Sir Jacob may be locked up but I have observe him a few days ago that he surely wants her dead so in a wise way, it is best for you to work with me here on my office as my right hand”

I wanted to protest but unexpectedly I understood what he meant. “As you wish Mr. Holmes” Lady Smallwood narrowed to this discussion, as for my uncle he just smirked amusedly. Uhm I got a huge suspicious feeling, he has something planned. I shrugged the feeling off for now then we continue the discourse between us although after that I gave it to Mycroft the file for him to read it.

After the meeting Lady Smallwood along with my uncle excuse themselves while I myself stayed with Mr. Holmes by the reason of he wanted to review what occurred of the mission. It takes a little bit longer to tell him everything and verify it until I excuse myself to leave his office since I’m informing him everything, when unexplained Mycroft come near me where I was standing. He stood in front of me with a blank expression, he caressed my cheeks gentle then surprisingly he just told me something rather unusual of him from the iceman itself.

“You’re very interesting indeed Lady Dame. I cannot take off my eyes from you since I’ve heard something far from wonderful things of you since I read your file. Rumors are definitely true after all, my dear every single one of the government official wants the piece of you for some odd reason” I felt a lump on my throat and shallowed nervously.

“Whatever they want from me Mr. Holmes?” Mycroft smirk devilishly and caressed my hair softly. “It requires power my dear although I do not want that, some certain officials knew your actual position within the British government and royal family. Yes Sir Jacob spread the fact that you have a royal blood running through your veins so it’s best we make a plan for your safety. HM Majesty asked me this for favor to protect you, we may not know each other a lot  but can you trust me on this?” I bit my lip uncomfortably then nodded in understanding.

“Whatever it may be the solution Mr. Holmes, I will trust you. Please don’t play a game with me because I’m a certain person who doesn’t want to get manipulated” I replied mockingly. Mycroft smiled gently,” I understand my dear, I won’t do no such things towards you I promise” I kissed his cheek and step out from his office without saying goodbye.

Behind me the elder Holmes was still standing there with a real smile, it is the first time the iceman letting his façade dropped willingly. It’s shocking he let Lady Dame see it, now Anthea wants to find out more what will happen next between Mrs. Richardson and her employer.


	7. Special Final flashback

**Chapter 7 Special Flashback final**

I don’t remember how in the queens name, I gotten myself become close towards the Richardson princess or should I called her Lady Dame. Caring is not an advantage, I always remind myself but it seems Emilia Richardson is making me feel _things._ A bloody human emotion! I cannot stop thinking about her every single day or time. Ever since I met her, I keep a closer eye on her every single time I see her at some meetings for some odd reason though surprisingly I couldn’t read her at all, not a single bit. Firstly I got frustrated why I cannot read her and couldn’t think in any fact why?! In time I discovered her more in a normal average goldfish way, her true nature when she’s doing mostly her job (fieldwork), it’s very shocking whom I considered her a clever woman. I heard from my superiors she’s doing commonly her job very fast for a blink of an eye, in the end I surely got more interested on her. The rumors about her isn’t a rumor at all, it’s just the fact is they are telling the truth, she is definitely something who takes her work in a serious matter.

I remind myself, why I let my guard down the day I told her I wanted to protect her since Sir Jacob spread the fact she’s a princess. Maybe this is nothing, this is just some typical emotion that I can rid-off and I was mostly wrong. The next time I see Lady Dame, she’s with some of the government officials at the grand conference room. Once again I cannot take off my eyes of her. She is something like a puzzle I cannot get an answer with which it leads me to get more frustrated. Anthea quickly notice I am definitely frustrated if I cannot get anything from Lady Dame at all. She suggest we just read her files then see what my next move, I truly hope she wouldn’t know my plan cause I too heard, she can deduce people like Sherlock and I.

As the meeting goes by, Lady dame approached Anthea and I on her calm composure though if you see quite clearly, she is stressed about some issues whom I will find out in the matter of seconds,” Mr. Holmes, it’s very nice to see you once more. May I talk to you privately along with your assistant?” Emilia asked politely.

I nodded and guided her to my office, where it was closer at the grand conference room. She step in first then I next, after we heard Anthea closed the door behind us. Automatically Lady Dame started informing me some information she has discover,” It seems grandma (HR Majesty)(Great-aunt) wants me to make a serious decision, she definitely suggesting it to me  that you’re the right person for this job to keep an eye on me Mycroft but I don’t want you to be in this mess at all since Sir Jacob _did_ spread the truth about me. I cannot turn my back nor run away from the truth anymore, It’s best for all the British government know although I knew the consequences will be a huge one. There will be always a corrupt people who will want to use me to lure something they wanted badly from the royal family or from the British Government. Grandma will represent me the day of the Ball” Anthea sharply gaze at me, giving me an expression who I know she’s in shock to know the truth and I brush off what signal my assistant is giving me.

“HR Majesty did mention it a few days ago. We were having a tea time so pretty much my dear, I’ll accept whatever HR Majesty wants me to do. After all I serve her for years Lady Dame, I wouldn’t denied her request or favors” Mycroft replied in a serious tone.

Emilia smiled gently and nodded,” Grandma speak highly of you Mr. Holmes. She truly proves it to me that you are a worthy person whom the royal can trust with their life. I am honored to finally know you Mycroft Holmes” she said softly.

The elder Holmes blush a little bit then cleared his throat to hide his embarrassed for being praised from a royal family whom he fancied,” The honor is mine Lady Dame although HR Majesty wants you to inform her personally what is honest decision” Emilia didn’t say anything just smiled sweetly which Mycroft felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster for his taste. He knew from this point, it’s truly pointless to resist that he felt sentimental towards Princess Emilia Richardson. Now he needs to make his move before some official wants to take her away from him and become that disgusting goldfish as her husband.

Emilia excuse herself because she was needed at the MI5 section although Mycroft was also needed too so both of them reach together on the same time. The workers of the MI5 director approached **_the_** _**British Government along with the Lady Dame**_. Both knew very well it’s going to be a long day for them cause the consulting criminal has make his move once again.

**Emilia pov**

“Jake does Moriarty knows our moves while we this carefully? I knew he has seen me when I was on field” I asked my assistant flatly. Jake run his hands through he’s hair frustrated,” I doubt it miss Lia. Remember you are very sneaky and does work completely fast without a problem though the consulting criminal is starting to get interested in you since he saw you with Mr. Mycroft Holmes beside that, he knew quite well the elder Holmes couldn’t read you so we better be careful before he knows your true nature” Jake replied calmly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. He practically has a point there although I have the power to erase my excistence even my files since my own uncle told me, **_nobody_** cannot know I am the infamous **_the black rose phantom_**. I wouldn’t surprise if James Moriarty knows the truth so I better prepare myself just in case.

“We’ll have to be careful Jake anyways the MI5 has a little problem with the networks. The cause were someone who is good with the computers hacked our systemsn for some reason so now Mycroft is mostly working on it” I grimly said. Jake smirked amusedly.

“You do know well Miss Lia, someone hacked to our systems for a reason and that’s to steal your own files. My only opinion to that is James Moriarty wants to know more about you which your real files isn’t on the systems of MI5, the answer is It doesn’t exist at all” Jake replied with a shark smile. I smiled evilly with a blank expression.

“Correct Jake, it doesn’t exist even Mycroft already knows that. I put a fake files there to see if Moriarty will hacked the systems of MI5 so mostly he got in my own trap. Mycroft will search the location as soon as possible where the it is. Now let’s go where the director is and Mycroft, we have the meeting to attend ” I replied solemnly.

Jake didn’t reply anymore so he just walk beside me silently. It may be the beginning of war against the consulting criminal. Though there’s a person will do the job, he will do every case of a single mysterious death or whatever james has in mind, the job will fall to Mycroft’s younger and that’s Sherlock Holmes himself.

I haven’t met him but someday I will until unexpectedly a handsome tall curly hair young man got inside the conference room, where mycroft and the director are. “Mycroft, I’m busy for doing a case right now. Scotland Yard has a job for me” he said in a rudely manner. Mycroft sighed annoyed,” Little brother we don’t have time for this, also where is your manners? You are standing in front of Lady Dame” the unknown man turn to look at me sharply. I knew instantly he was deduce me, a few seconds later he’s expression change completely to frustration. I know exactly he couldn’t read me like Mycroft although I myself deduce him already. He’s Mycroft Holmes younger brother Sherlock Holmes.

“Can’t deduce me Mr. Sherlock Holmes, the infamous consulting Detective. It may be quite rude to observe me without my permission but I’ll let you slide for now since I just met you” I said politely. I heard behind sherlock that Mycroft Holmes chuckled quitely.

The younger Holmes doesn’t find this funny so he just huff annoyed then turn to look at his older brother once more,” What do you want Mycroft?” he said rudely again. The british government stood up from his chair and stand in front of his younger brother,” Moriarty hacked our systems and I want you to investigate along with Lady Dame about this because he’s after her for some odd reason”

“For what reason?” Sherlock asked expressionless. I raised my eyebrow,” the reason Mr. Holmes is I am the infamous _the black rose phantom_ , he wants something important from me” sherlock turn sharply at me with interest,” that is?” I bit my lip and sighed,” I have all the files from all the government around the world that no one from the outside world doesn’t know it existed. It’s the secret weapon that every government knows it existed”” that is?” he ask impatiently,” that’s me Mr. Holmes”


End file.
